


Маленькая принцесса

by EloisaBlack84



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloisaBlack84/pseuds/EloisaBlack84





	Маленькая принцесса

\- Дядя Корен! Дядя Корен! – звенящим от радости голосом звала девочка, подбегая к крыльцу дома, одиноко стоящего на краю деревеньки. Не дождавшись ответа, она вбежала в дом. Непокорные золотые кудри разметались по плечам, очаровательное личико было измазано чем-то тёмным – скорее всего, соком плодов арренто, дерева, которое в изобилии росло в этой местности – а ярко-синие огромные глазищи задорно блестели. Ну, а о том, что локти и коленки были здорово расцарапаны, не стоит и говорить – автор полагает, это и так понятно.  
\- Смотри, что я нашла! – найдя, наконец, своего наставника на кухне, где тот проводил довольно много времени, девчушка, подбежав, протянула раскрытую ладонь. Её наставник выпрямился, оторвавшись от чистки овощей, повернулся к своей воспитаннице, и, увидев её испачканную физиономию, сердито нахмурился. Он был ещё не стар, но глубокие морщины уже пролегли на его лбу, и видно было, что этому человеку многое пришлось пережить.  
Наставник Корен опустил взгляд на ладонь, которую, радостно улыбаясь и не успев заметить собирающейся грозы в его глазах, протягивала ему воспитанница. А в ней… А в ней лежало блестящее стальное кольцо. Чека от боевой гранаты.  
Глаза Корена расширились, в них плеснула боль воспоминаний вперемешку со страхом, он схватил малышку за руку.  
\- Где ты это нашла?! Выброси немедленно! И больше туда не ходи!  
\- Но почему? Ведь это такое красивое колечко! – на лице девочки появилось сначала удивлённое, а потом и обиженное выражение.  
\- Делай, что я говорю, Алура. Немедленно выбрось.  
Видно было, что малышке очень хочется расплакаться, но она только упрямо сжала губы. И, подойдя к крыльцу, она неумело размахнулась и выбросила кольцо. Проследив его полёт взглядом, девочка, ссутулившись, побрела сначала умываться, а потом к скамеечке под окном. Усевшись на неё и потёшно подперев кулачками щёки, девочка задумалась о совсем недетских вещах.  
Сколько она себя помнила, они жили здесь, на окраине деревеньки с дядей Кореном. Взрослые здесь были такими мрачными и всегда чего-то боялись… Как и дядя Корен. Вдоволь посмеяться она могла только со своими друзьями, такими же детьми. Её родители были где-то далеко, они жили в садах богини Теллах. У всех её друзей кто-нибудь тоже жил там. Но почему-то никто не говорил ей, как туда попасть… А когда она спрашивала об этом, лица взрослых странно менялись, и никто не хотел отвечать. Почему-то её родители не возвращались… Неужели они забыли о ней? Дядя Корен обещал ей, что она когда-нибудь их обязательно встретит. И теперь каждый вечер, перед сном, Алли просила богиню, чтобы это поскорее случилось… А ещё, дядя Корен говорил ей, что их настоящий дом не здесь, а где-то за холмами, где она жила с родителями, и все тогда были счастливы. И однажды он туда её отведёт. Когда она вырастет. И тогда всё будет хорошо. Совсем хорошо…  
За окнами доцветал закат. Корен, подойдя к скамейке, взял сомлевшую девочку на руки и отнёс в кровать. Там, укрыв её одеялом, он с отеческой нежностью провёл по её пушистым волосам… «Бедная моя принцесса… Сколько же нам всем предстоит пережить… А ты – наша последняя надежда. И я верю в тебя. Будь сильной. А завтра надо будет начать с тобой заниматься основами дипломатии.»


End file.
